Juvia Lockser
|image= |name=Juvia Loxar |kanji=ジュビア・ロクサー |romanji=''Jubia Rokusā'' |birthday=Unknown |age=18-19 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Dark Blue |hair=Blue |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Water Body Transformation Refer to herself in third person Obsession With Gray Fullbuster |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Phantom Lord Guild |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Independent Mage |team=Team Natsu |previous team=Element 4 |partner=Lisanna |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status= Single (Crush on Gray Fullbuster) |relatives=Unknown |education=Basic |magic=Water Magic Unison Raid |alias=Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (雨女 Ame on'na)(former) Phantom Girl (by Fried Justine) |manga debut=Chapter 48 |anime debut=Episode 21 |japanese voice=Mai Nakahara |english voice= }} Juvia Loxar is a former member of the Phantom Lord Guild, where she was one of the S-Class Element 4. She's one of the newest members of Fairy Tail. Introduction Juvia is currently a member of one of the strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. Previously, she belonged to the opposition guild, Phantom Lord, where she was one of the major forces - Element 4, a group of 4 mages, who used, as its name suggests, the power of the elements. She was called Juvia of the Deep or Rain Woman (雨女 Ame on'na). Appearance Lluvia01.jpg|Juvia's original look and current look Juvia in a blue dress.jpg|Juvia when she met Grey in the Casino Juvia_in_a_swimsuitAnime.jpg|Juvia in a swimsuit (Anime version) FT_Rock_of_Succubus_C_2.jpg|Juvia under the effects of Rock of Succubus Jubiacolour.JPG|Juvia after joining Fairy Tail Lluvia_in_swimsuit.jpg|Juvia in Miss Fairy Tail contest Juvia_from_fantasia_parade.jpg|Juvia on Fantasia Parade 150532_157926277585644_100001048191970_320386_21325_n.jpg|Gray gained conciousness 014 - Copy.jpg|Juvia with rival potion 291096-ht114.jpg|Juvia liiiiiikes Gray!! When Juvia was first introduced she had long blue hair which was curled on the outside. After she joined Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and wears different and more revealing clothing. However , after Edolas arc, she changed her current appearance back to the old one when she heard Edo-Grey had a crush on her in Edolas. Juvia's Fairy Tail tattoo is above her left thigh. More pictures in Bonus Gallery. Clothes As a member of Phantom Lord, Juvia was wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with the Teru Teru Bozu attached to it as well as a Russian Cossack hat. After she joined Fairy Tail, her appearance had dramatically changed, she started to wear more revealing clothing. Recently, after the Edolas arc, she had back to her old attire during the Phantom Lord arc and Tower of Heaven arc, because Happy´s fault. Personality When first introduced, she displayed an emotionless face and seemed more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. After she meets Gray Fullbuster, she quickly blushes and started to act more like a school girl. She often jumps to strange conclusions such as misinterpreting Gray saying having a heated battle as heated grappling or believing Lisanna teamed up with her just because she was after Gray as well. She at first hated Lucy Heartfilia, due to a misunderstanding where she thought Lucy was Gray's girlfriend. However, they manage to become friends when they fought together and seems to have forgotten the grudge. Though she still thinks Lucy and other females are after Gray, and plays pranks such as giving her hot chili soup instead of tea. After leaving Phantom Lord and joining Fairy Tail she quickly loved the warm atmosphere and for being closer to Gray. She is often seen next to Gray when ever they have free time and she tries whatever she can to impress him. Her relationship with Fairy Tail, seems to be the fairly normal. When she entered Fairy Tail, she isn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and tends to have a good relationship with the other major female members. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person. During the Phantom Lord arc, would often say "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she brought with her. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. History Juvia made up 1/4th of the Phantom Lord's elite group: Element 4. As a child, she was constantly shunned because of the rain that accompanied her.Juvia falls in love with Gray, and due to a misunderstanding, viewed Lucy Heartfilia as her rival in love. Lately, she and Lucy have become friends and apparently Juvia buried her grudge against Lucy. Not much is known about Juvia's history, only that she was very unhappy due to boys not liking her because of her rain magic. When she joins Fairy Tail, she moves into Fairy Hills and has, as Lucy put it, the most normal room. She was in a relationship with Bora at one point in her life, though they broke up because she brought rain whenever they were out. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Juvia was sent by the guild master, Jose Porla, along with Sol, to capture Lucy and bring her back to Jose safely. Later, when Phantom Lord attacked again, Gray ran into her while trying to destroy the Phantom Mk 2. She instantly feels an attraction to Gray and decides to capture him for herself. In the process of using her "Water Lock", she accidentally opens Gray's wound from Lyon Bastia which in turn shocks her. After he escapes using his Ice Make, Juvia starts to believe the connection of love is true since she uses water and he uses ice. She asks Gray to leave while he can but Gray instead stays declaring that he'll defend his comrade Lucy even if it means his death. Juvia, of course, takes this the wrong way, even thinking Gray said other things instead, and believes Lucy is a her rival for Gray. She declares that she'll never forgive Lucy causing her water magic to boil. During the battle, Gray attempts to freeze her boiling water and as he does, he accidentally grabs her breast. She becomes surprised when he freaks out about it. She then tries to win Gray over but he makes a remark about the rain around her and she freaks out, remembering her past problems with boys because of her rain. He then defeats her and stops her rain; finally seeing the clear sky, she calls it beautiful. She then passes out as Gray asked if she "wants to go another round with him". As Gray helps rebuild the guild, she starts to spy on him and leaves him lunches, even if they aren't exactly edible. Tower of Heaven arc After their fight, her deep infatuation with Gray continues, secretly following him wherever he goes. She mentions to Gray that she is now an independent mage, after the Phantom Lord Guild disbanded, and she wishes to be a member of Fairy Tail. When Simon attacks them at the casino, Juvia protects Gray by hiding him within her watery body. She then joins Team Natsu in order to help Gray save Erza Scarlet. At the Tower of Heaven, she and Lucy are attacked by Vidaldus Taka of the Trinity Raven. Juvia unwillingly becomes his slave, due to his Rock of Succubus magic, which forces her to attack Lucy. However, Juvia's real consciousness manages to reach out to Lucy, describing her pain for her uncontrolled magic. Lucy stands up for Juvia, and both become friends and perform a magic called Unison Raid, gaining them victory. Afterwards, she is invited to join Fairy Tail. Fighting Festival arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail Guild with the Master Marakov's full blessing. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well. During Laxus Dreyar's take over, Juvia is one of the eight girls competing for the "Miss Fairy Tail" title, however Evergreen turned her, along with the other seven contestants, into stone while inside the guild building. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze. She and Cana Alberona later meet Fried Justine and get trapped in his rune enchantment, and can't escape unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Juvia did not want to hurt Cana so she headed to the Lacrima by herself where she got struck by its lightning which ultimately released them from his enchantment. When Cana asked her why she did it, she said: Cana cried that Juvia was always already a mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness. After Fried's defeat she was carried by Elfman. As the Guild healed, Juvia was happy that she was going to see the parade, but Cana told her that she was going to take part in it. During the Fantasia parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen, creating a castle of ice while water iced mist was used for atmosphere. Oración Seis arc After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded the third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. She is next seen in the meeting about the dark guild talking about The Balam Alliance along with the others members of Fairy Tail. She tells them that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel took down many of the Oracion Seis smaller divisions. She doesn’t take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel. Edolas Arc Upon Gray's return she wears a slightly different outfit, and openly states how she was worried about him and cries so much that her tears become two waterfalls. Because she is busy crying, she doesn't notice she is more than knee deep in water, and is nearly drowning three people including her beloved Gray-sama. When the party starts, she asks Gray if he did anything unfaithful, and sits next to him to pour him drinks, while a few Guild members, especially Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan watch the situation from behind, marveling at their budding relationship. When news of Gildarts Clive's return reaches Fairy Tail she has no idea about what the excitement is about but Gray helps her understand. Moments before Anima, there was heavy rainfall over Magnolia, and when everyone was complaining about the weather, Juvia made it a point that she had nothing to do with it. As Gray reminds her no one blamed her in the first place, she and other members of Fairy Tail were sucked by Anima and turned into a giant Lachryma Crystal to become a source of magical power for the people of Edoras. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland(excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so she, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edolas. S-Class Trial arc As everyone celebrates Lisanna's return, Juvia is shown to have returned to her original look because Happy told her that in Edolas Gray was the one with the crush on her. When everyone start fighting as normal including Gray, an overly-excited Juvia starts strips herself down before joining in only for Lucy to try and stop her. Later, during the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, Juvia was named, much to her surprise, as one of the candidates for the annual promotion to S-Class within Fairy Tail. Juvia at first wished to withdraw from the trial because she couldn't be Gray's partner. The recently returned Lisanna decided that she would become Juvia's partner, since she had a good relationship with Edolas Juvia, although Juvia naturally views her as another rival... As the participants head towards the island, Juvia is the only one unaffected by the heat (presumably because of herself being a water mage and water having a high boiling point), and states the only hot thing to be Gray's naked body. Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. Juvia and Lisanna had to wait on the boat because of Fried's runic enchantment that prevented everyone from leaving the boat for 5 minutes. As soon as the rune dissipated, she used her watery form to swim the ocean easily alongside Lisanna in fish form. Juvia and Lisanna selected route D and encounter Erza as their opponent. Juvia and Lisanna faced a difficult challenge against Erza and her Sea King Armor, which nullifies water attacks. Despite putting up a tough fight, they still couldn't defeat Erza and were eliminated from the trial. As they waited, they learn that Elfman and Evergreen defeated Mira, by saying that are getting married to lower Mira's guard and create an opening. When Mira imagined them getting married and having a kid, Juvia again jumps to another one of her misinterpreted conclusions, obviously about a kid between her and Gray. After everyone wondered about what happened to the other eliminated conclusions, they know that Fried and Bixlow returned to the guild with Gildarts, but wonder what happened to Mest and Wendy. When Lisanna mentioned that she never met Mest in Edolas and asked if he joined in the last 2 years, everyone doesn't seem to remember. Juvia then volunteered to go look for them, but before she could leave, Erza said that she was going with her also. It is then shown that Juvia was actually planning to go cheer on Gray instead. Later Juvia was seen with Erza as they find an injured Levy McGarden. Shortly after they find a badly injured Gajeel, which Juvia express her concern about him. She then hears Yomazu, one of the members that Gajeel defeat, announce that The Seven Kin of Purgatory, the core and strongest members of Grimoire Heart Guild, are coming to the island. Later she was seen with Erza who announce the S-Class Exam is now on hold. When the guild members arrive on Tenrou Island, Erza and Juvia fend them off. Then Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory arrives claiming since she has encountered enemies, she has a new objective to exterminate them. Juvia is shocked at how one of the top members is merely a kid, but Erza tells Juvia not to underestimate her because she feels weird magic from her. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Juvia is a user of water magic, her magic seems to pertain to water as she is able to control rain and other large bodies of water. In addition, her body has the ability to turn into water, leaving her intact and able to reform herself after taking damage. When she becomes angry she gains the ability to control hot boiling water. Her magic is quite strong, as she was once the second strongest in the Element 4 and her status as a potential S-class mage. Major Battles *with Sol VS Lucy Heartfilia = WON *VS Gray Fullbuster = LOST *with Gray Fullbuster VS Simon = UNDETERMINED *with Lucy HeartfilaLucy Heartfilia VS Vidaldus Taka = WON *with Lisanna VS Erza Scarlet = LOST *with Erza Scarlet VS Meredy = CURRENT Trivia * She and Gajeel are the only Phantom Lord members to be shown after the Phantom Guild arc (aside from Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Omake). * The Spanish word "Lluvia", which is pronounced like her name, means rain. * In the Animax-Asia english dub Juvia has a French accent. * Currently, Juvia is the third most popular girl in the series * In her fight against Gray in the Phantom Lord arc in a flash back she remembered an ex-boyfriend breaking up with her, that man was Bora, the fake Salamander from chapter one. * She seems to refer to herself in third person. It is usual for young children in Japan to refer to themselves by using their own name. This is seen as "cute". This, when contrasted with her initial, more somber appearance is likely done for humorous effect. * In the anime, a mage told Gray that he would have a meeting with a woman of water. * Juvia is possibly the strongest girl in Phantom Lord, as only Gajeel and Master Jose are above the Element 4 (based on the Phantom's ranking of power). Also she claimed that her and Aria were not to be taken lightly so that could mean that she is the second strongest Element 4 member. *The doll she wears around her neck in the Phantom Guild arc is a Teru Teru Bozu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather. *Her Fairy Tail mark is the same place as Mirajane's and Lisanna's mark. *Although Makarov states that Gajeel could not become an S-Class mage due to the lack of time within the guild, she was chosen as an S-Class candidate despite entering at the same time as Gajeel. *This is what Juvia said, when he had a interview with a Sorcerer Magazine reporter: *'What is the best quality of Fairy Tail?' :*''For Juvia, it's a warm place.'' *'What is your future dream?' :*''Juvia want to to become Gray-sama's bride'' *'With whom do you have the best relationship?' :*''With Gajeel-kun and Lucy-san'' *'What was the most difficult job you have ever taken?' :*''As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult.'' Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Characters with a Bonus Gallery section